Ahsokas Rescue
by Banimondala
Summary: They still were fighting against each other. While one of them was trying get through the other one, the other one was trying to kill her. They didn't notice the collapsing until it was too late. They were too focused on each other. This plays at the end of season 2 Finale of Star Wars Rebels. Momentarily a One-shot, but there could be coming more :D


_**This is my first story published on fanfiction. This plays at the end of the seaon 2 Finale of Star Wars Rebels and it´s my version of what happen to Ahsoka. There will be two new character whose I created :D This story is for all the Ahsoka Tano fans out there. I hope you enjoys this and I know this is very short, but it took me hours to write this :D Also there could be grammar mistake :/ My english isn´t perfect :/**_

 _ **Wordcount: 740**_

 _ **I don´t own any character except Tamani and Aeris. The other characters belong to Lucasanimation.  
**_

 _ **Happy reading :D**_

 **Ahsoka's Rescue**

They still were fighting against each other. While one of them was trying get through the other one, the other one was trying to kill her. They didn't notice the collapsing until it was too late. They were too focused on each other. And so it happened that pieces of the temple were falling down from the ceiling. While one of them was fast enough to stop these pieces from being buried under them, the other one was hit and immediately fell to the ground.

In the end the only one who got out of the temple alive was Darth Vader. He left her there, believing that she was dead and calming himself down that if she didn't was dead, she wouldn't made it alive out of it, because he let fall down more pieces of the temple. And she wouldn't be strong enough to remove this mountain of stones. He noticed that she wasn't much stronger than she still was his padawan. Still she managed to wound him pretty bad. His skin etched, he hobbled to his ship and it was hard for him to breath.

He was glad than he reached his ship finally and could leave this planet. He didn't look back once to the temple when he started the machines. Still his thoughts were all by Ahsoka. He knew he shouldn´t grief for her death, but he couldn´t stop himself from feeling this sadness that she was gone now. And after a while he let drifting his thoughts to the past to the time were she was his padawan.

* * *

One hour later. Another ship landed and two persons entered the ground: A female young Togruta and a male young human. "Are you sure that this is the right place?", The male said. He looked around nervously. "I can feel her, Tamani!", she shouted and gained speed. He didn´t like what he got himself into because this place looked so deserted and it appeared through it creepy. But after her vision she was so bushed and then so eager to go alone on a rescue trip. He couldn´t let her do it alone in her condition. She needed someone to look after her and that was the reason why he tagged along with her. Tamani shook his head and started following her.

Aeris already found the entrance and removed the obstacles. She was ready for what was waiting inside for her, but she wasn´t sure if Tamani was. She was surprised by his announcement that he would accompany her. She waited impatiently for Tamani. On the one hand she badly wanted to go into the temple. She was scared that she already was to late like in her vision. And again she could the tears, but she pushed them away. She couldn´t cry again. She had to be clear-headed. So she took a deep breath. On the other hand she didn´t want to leave Tamani behind. He would go looking for her and he could get lost. He had no idea how big this temple was quite contrary to her. She could sense the immense place. Also she didn´t want to waste time searching for him. They already were on a time limit. Another reason was that this temple was fragile. And Aeris couldn´t bear the feeling of losing him.

"We can go in", a voice behind her said and took one of her hands. Aeris could feel his fear and she squeezed his hand soft.

And then we took a step in. Aeris just followed her instinct and soon she found her target. She did let go of Tamani's hand and sprinted towards a mountain of clutter.

"Aeris, wait", Tamani said. But Aeris didn´t listen to him. She only stopped then she was only a few steps away from the mountain. She closed her eyes and started concentrating on the force.

Slowly the clutter began to hover. Tamani watched her with an open mouth. He still wasn´t used to the whole "Force" – things. It astonished him what she could do with objects. "Wow", he whispered.

After a few minutes Aeris removed the mountain of clutter finally and under that mountain was lying an unconsicous Ahsoka. Aeris ran to her. Her body was shaking when she felt Ahsokas' pulse. When she felt a low pulse, Aeris breathed a sigh of relief.

In the meantime Tamani reached Aeris and together they brought Ahsoka to their ship.

 _ **What do you think about this? If you leave me a commend it would mean the world to me :D And if you have any question, feel free to ask :D I also love to hear your opinion of Aeris? Who do you think she is?**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :D**_


End file.
